inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gojou Masaru
(Defender) |number= 5 (Teikoku) 23 (Zero) |element=Wood |team= Teikoku Gakuen Zero (co-coach; GO Game) |seiyuu= Tōru Nara |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 001 Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon |debut_manga= Chapter 2}} Gojou Masaru (五条 勝) is a defender for Teikoku Gakuen and also for Zero in the GO Movie. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"His history and motives are unclear to all but himself."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Nothing is known about this enigmatic player's background or motivation."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"Nothing is known about this enigmatic player's background or motivation."'' Appearance He has white skin and brown hair with a curled bang. As well as a long face, a sharp nose and a huge and creepy smile. He also wears glasses. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is taller and his hair is longer. Also, he now also wears a white shirt and a dark blue coat and dark blue pants with a belt. Plot Season 1 His team lost in the Football Frontier preliminaries finals to Raimon by a score of 1-2. In the Nationals, his team was crushed by Zeus. Season 2 He appears along with his teammates to have a practice match against Raimon so Kidou, Endou and Domon could master Death Zone and later create Death Zone 2. Season 3 He watched the friendly match between Endou's team and Kidou's team in Episode 127 along with his teammates. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie. He replaced one of the members of Zero, during the match against Raimon. Game appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Masaru, you need to have: *'Player': Kibayama Douzan (Zero Adults's Community Master located at God Eden); *'Item': SEED's First Evidence (Dropped from Article 5 Management Committee); *'Player': Isogin (Holy Road Stadium's Community Master); *'Hissatsu': Gravity Point After this, he can be scouted by an ammount of 5270 Kizuna Points Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 76 *'Dribble': 96 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 116 *'Lucky': 100 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kick:' B *'Guard:' B *'Body:' C *'Speed:' B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Super Scan (Defensive)' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Super Scan (Defensive)' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Sigma Zone' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Future Eye' *'DF Dimension Cut' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SK Ikasama!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Last Death Zone' *'OF Future Eye' *'DF Killer Slide' *'SK Ikasama!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'DF Dimension Cut' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Konton no Majo Chaos' (L5 Heroes only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Ma Donel' (L5 Heroes only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven *'Glasses' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' *'Heaven of Eden' *'Zero Extreme' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Dark Heroes' *'L5 Heroes' Trivia * Even though he only had a brief moment of screen time in Inazuma Eleven, he won the popularity poll on the Inazuma Eleven Official Website due to fans rigging the votes. *He makes a cameo appearance in the Danball Senki W anime, another game and show produced by Level-5. *As stated in Danball Senki W, he has a little brother. It's unknown if that also counts for Inazuma Eleven. *He is the only person who stayed in Teikoku Gakuen after season 3 to appear in the GO series probably due to the amount of fans. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Keshin User